On the Flip Side
by moonrose71
Summary: This is a what if story about how Samus and Marth got together and stuff rated M for certin chapters
1. Intro

**Introduction**

_Ness's POV_

Ok, so I'm this old character in the game in the game Earthbound, yes it was a good I know but, I think you can by it on eBay I think, but anyway like I was saying I was on Earthbound but now I'm in the hit new game, Super Smash Brothers Brawl! Its totally awesome and I look 10x's better than what I used to look like, with all the 3d features and stuff and also my life in brawl is waaaaay different now. How? Well for starters my mom is the space hero and metroid killer, Samus Aren and my dad is the one and only Fire Emblem prince Marth. So if you cant find the difference , do the math later, cause when you read this you're going to be like: "Woah!" and "Huh?" and "NO WAY!"


	2. Chapter 1

AN: As you know I dont know SSBB, nintendo does and that I will be the narrator btw have fun reading it

* * *

The flipped Love affair

Hello reader(s) I am the narrator for this episode! Now like the title says this episode is about a very interesting love-affair between two people. Now before I start, what we're going to do is go back to a time where the only thing to entertain yourself was too play the NES, yes the 1990s (_old right?) _where once a super hero metroid killer and a fire emblem prince were reduced down to a pair of 14 year old 8th graders in jr. high. To be more specific before Samus became a legend, she was Samus Aren, 14 year old head cheerleader and soccer extraordinaire. Marth however was a little. . . .erm. . . _Different_. Before he became a prince, he was 14 year old Marth, classical Pointdexter and clumsy 8th grader (_how sad)_. Now I know what you're thinking; "How in the world would these 2 go out?. . . and stuff?" Well keep reading, cause it's about to get good.

As you know snake and captain falcon both had feelings for Samus even at age 14, but thankfully she rejected them every time. And because of it being such a bad habit even a person like Marth would hear about it(_At the time if you were a person like Marth, you'd never hear gossip at all) _So for Marth it was like hearing a chance of a lifetime.

_(14 year old dialect in the 90s)_

"I've already told you Snake, I have too much stuff to do!" Samus barked at snake

"Come on babe! Don't be like that" Snake replied

"Snake I'm not into your vibe at all good bye!" She remarked

After over-hearing that in study-hall and being such a "_gentleman"_ that he was, he decided to cool-down the situation

"I over-herd your dilemma Samus" Marth said

"He's such a total drag! And it's really bringing me down" She replied

"That's a real drag right there, but if you'd like I can show you a place where you can chill-out any bad vibes" He stammered

"I'd like that. How bout after school" She asked

"Oh um that's cool sure. See you then" He said

After the chat between them, Samus began to do some research of her own about Marth.

"So, I'm going with some guy after school and he seems cool with me." She began

"Ooo! Ooo! Let me guess its snake right?" Peach guessed

"Ew! No!" Samus gawked "He's different; Kind of scrawny, blue hair, and wears a madrilène." Samus went on

"No-way! Are you talking about Pointdexter?" Zelda bellowed out

"Samus what's going down? Why are you going with Pointdexter? He's a wreck!" peach added in

"Hey! Lay-off the guy! So what? He's got smarts, I'm down with a guy who has smarts" Samus protested

"Woah! Slow down girl like don't get carried away. We're just telling you about point- errr I mean Marth" Zelda explained

"Thanks for nothing" Samus remarked

Because of his reputation, Marth didn't really have friends back then, nor was he popular but you already figured that out. So moving right along our scrawny buddy has done a banged-up job of getting himself into trouble, but its nothing he can't shake off (_normally)_ to him its all about staying _cool_ (_ at least that's what he says during school). _Afterschool, Samus went out looking for him, but surprisingly he was no where to be found.

"Marth? Like where'd you go?" She called out

"I'm up here!" He responded

She looked up and around but she couldn't see him

"Where?"

"Here!"

It was along game of "Where?" and "Here!" until finally she got the hit. (_Literally) _Toppled by the weight of a 107lb boy who fell from an 11ft tall tree.

"Oh man are you alright?" He stammered

"I'm cool." "But why where you in that tree?" She asked

"Oh just hanging with the birds, and Travis" He replied

"_Travis_?"

"Yeah! He's my 4-legged climbing companion."

He pointed a small black scruffy kitten sleeping on a branch.

"He's not scared" she asked

"Not a doubt" He replied

"And I'm guessing this is where you "chill out" things?" She asked him

"Ah, correct! This tree is my doctor in green." He replied "It's awesome; I've climbed it ever since I was a little guy."

"You know, that sounds cool. Mind if I climb up sometime?"

"…defiantly!" He remarked

And so there you have it. Marth the worlds classical Pointdexter got a soccer extraordinaire Samus. And from that day on those 2 were climbing together and were the best of friends; when Marth got hurt she'd be there to clean up the wounds. Whenever Samus had a game he'd be there cheering her on, but enough about that. Let's fast forward now to 2007 on June 11. It was a normal day for a graduation, but not just any graduation it was Samus's and Marth's collage graduation and it was one of the most important ones of the year! Everyone dressed up to make each other jealous, but moving right along to the main characters.

Of cores in every graduation there were speeches to be given and surprisingly Marth made the only speech of the evening. The reason why I'm saying isn't a good thing, no sir! In fact his speech was so moving, so strong, and _sooo good _that not only did 98% of the audience did in fact cry (_including Samus of cores)_ that even the president's speech writer would be jealous (_lol, but sadly everyone will forget after awhile)_ After all the rears, Marth met up with his friends to tell them about his greatest plan yet . . . Marth was going to propose to Samus. He had a 24 caret sapphire crested ring and it was 100% real too! He'd planned it all out: He'd meet with Samus. Then he'd find a nice romantic and quite area to propose and then they'd live happily ever after. Simple Yes? Not quite because here are 3 reasons why:

How could he get her attention with everyone around?

If he did where would be the right place to do it?

Can he _ever_ find the courage to say those _oh so secret _words?

Within his problem he remembered: that's what friends are for. So he got Ike and Link to out problems 1 and 2 so all was left was #3.

Ike and Link told Samus to meet Marth at the back of the university. It was quite a clever idea because Glenfield was known for having some of the oldest parts in the world! Especially in the back part. There, nothing but old structures and wilderness kept Marth and Samus apart on that special occasion. At the same time Samus watched the calm sunset alone while wait for Marth. After a couple of minutes she found him stammering for breath and stumbling over to meet his future bride.

"_Samus!. . . Samus!" _He painted after her

"Marth? What are you-?

She was cut off by his frantic attempts to speak.

"_Um, Samus I need to tell you something important." _He finally said

After he did speak she began to notice a sudden gentle side to his goofy exterior.

"_Samus I know you often hear this a lot but I've thought you were the most beautiful, most talented, most Extraordinary woman I've ever met!" _He confessed

"_. . . Marth, that's sweet but-_

"_I-I know, I know its sweet but I really do-_

"_Really do what?" She asked_

"_I really do…..love you" He said_

"_M-Marth is that really true? You love me?" She asked_

He stammered and even blushed a little "_Yeah. . ."_

After those words were said he stammered to get the wedding ring out and he was so nervous and shaken that it was difficult for him to kneel down and pop the big question.

"_Samus. . .Will you marry me?" He asked while being redder than ever_

She turned extremely red as well when she heard those words.

"_-Marth. . .I-I don't know what to say but, Of cores!" She responded_

Marth was extremely surprised and began to lose it a little

"_R-Really?" He asked_

"_Definitely!" She responded _

When the shock sub-sided Marth was as happy as a poor person winning the lottery. He was so excited that not only did he hugged her and jumped for joy he slipped and tumbled 8yd down into the dance forest, and what was supposed to be a romantic evening turned into a classical fiasco. Now don't get me wrong he was alone, Samus came tumbling after him unharmed. She looked up to find the both of them under an old willow tree. When she got herself cleaned up she found her fiancé coved with leaves and vines sitting upright against the tree. She gave a light sigh, cleaned him up and carried him back to school.

"_What am I going to do with you?" She asked_

"_I'm sorry ." He said bashfully _

* * *

Yeah! dont for get to comment and rate


	3. Chapter 2

Well this is the first time I'm writting a lemon one-shot so plz be gentel

* * *

Moonlight Romance

That night after the graduation, Marth carried Samus bridal style into the apartment they had.

"Wow Marth that was a hectic day" Samus said

"Well, don't worry all that is about to change" He assured

Soon he had laid her down on the bed, but Samus was confused about what was going to happen.

"Marth? What are you-" She was cut off when Marth pressed a finger on her lips

"Shhh" He said "Tonight all you need to do is relax" He whispered in a deeper voice

The words he said made her spine shiver, but she didn't know what was going to happen now. With one motion, Marth pounced on the bed and reached up towards Samus and kissed her passionately and roughly in a wicked way that made her moan as he explored the insides of her mouth with his tongue, bring pleasure to the couple. When he finally broke the kiss with a pop, he decided to restart the feeling only now he was trying in a different spot. He began to search through her dress finding the back zipper and started stripping her down out of the dress to expose her large breast.

Without hesitation Marth began to massage them gently and tenderly causing her to arch her back. Which in return cause him to reach her neck and lick it carefully caressing on her soft cinnamon skin, and yet he wasn't done he went back down to her breast and began to suck on her left nipple with greed while massaging the other. She moans with pleasure within his work saying his name, but this wasn't what he was aiming for. After finishing up his job with her breast, Marth briefly looked up at his beloved Samus; with her lightly shaded pink cheeks and her large soft breast Marth gave himself a mental pat-on-the-back and happily began to work his way down Samus's body, liking and kiss her stomach then down to her panties. He quickly removed them and began to rub the outer lips of her womanhood with his hand, earning a soft yelp from his beloved.

He checked to see if he was doing anything wrong but in surprise he saw the bright red spots on her face giving him the "ok" to continue.

Due to the fact that neither of them had brought lubricant, Marth improvised and took his left pointer finger and licked it hoping that the spit would help. Samus shouted in mixed pleasure when Marth placed his finger inside her. She felt the movements of his finger slowly cupping her sweet spot, as waves of intense emotions kept her pinned to the bed as she tried to move. Her noises only encouraged Marth to add a second and a third finger to this pattern of pleasure, while speeding up the process as well.

Samus breathing labored more and more as the tension inside her increased, building up higher and higher. She tried to budge but her body wouldn't listen, she couldn't bare it anymore, but soon enough she gave in to his work with a light scream. It was the first time she had an orgasm.

"_That felt really good." _She thought _"I never thought Marth could give such a wonderful orgasm like he did. I guess I chose the right man to take my innocence away after all."_

After coming back to her senses, Samus greatly rewarded Marth by leaning over to him and softly kissing him while taking of his tux and undoing his pants so the only thing left were his boxers. Marth gave a devilish smirk as he laid her back down on the bed kissing her along the way and pulling his boxers off revealing his tender manhood. He couldn't help but feel ashamed as he looked down as his beloved Samus. Because he didn't have a condom to use protection it made him withdraw the idea for another night.

"Marth is something wrong?" Samus asked as she got back up to face him

He could help but turn away after all he was red as a tomato he could only try to hide his true feelings from his beloved hoping that she would forget about it. But instead she only got closer to him which made the situation worse on his account making him shy away even more. Samus looked down in disappointment she thought this was going to be the most romantic night of her life but instead its not.

"_I don't understand . . . Marth was supposed to be the man that took my innocents away. I am doing something wrong?" _

This dilemma made her think as she cringed at the unknown aching in her womanhood. Marth noticed this odd behavior of Samus and started to do some thinking of his own;

"_Damn that was close! I almost had sex with her using no protection. I couldn't make her a woman like that, it goes against everything I've worked for, but she so beautiful right now . . . If I can give her an orgasm surely I can make love to her . . . right?"_

In the mist of his own thinking, he began to feel strong bulges in his tender region. Samus especially took notice to this and let matters fall into her hands. She gently placed a finger on his lip as she led him down with the other hand so now the positions of the two lovers have switched. Marth looked at his beloved with bashful eyes as he tried to talk.

"_You were always a gentle boy weren't you . . .?" _Samus said softly

Marth could said a word he was still marveling at his personal angel

"_Smart, funny, not too_ _obnoxious . . . a real gentleman of a warrior don't you think?" _She asked seductivelywhile crawling up to him

"_Well I think so . . . and I think you're tense and much stressed. So I'm going pleasure you just as you did to me" _She purred in hisear and licked it carefully

Marth felt very warm after Samus talk to him, but he began to melt as Samus started unwind his body. She massaged his muscles and grinded up against his torso earning groans from her patient. Everything was working like she planned but it wasn't enough, so she decided to raise the bar even higher. After she was done massaging she brought her breast up to his head and allowed him to rest there. Marth turned pink at the treatment he was getting and slowly closed his eye and began to listen to his lover's heartbeat. Her plan was in effect now that he was relaxed; she could now go to the center of all his tension. Marth was laid back down on the bed unaware of what was about happen.

"_Samus? What are you-''_

He was cut off when she gently garbed his manhood. He groaned and began to blush madly. Samus just looked at him and smiled seductively and began to rub his erected manhood slowly. He cringed and moaned in confusion and pleasure;

"_I . . . I don't understand . . . . . this feels soooo well but . . . why is she doing this. . . OH what does it matter anymore . . . .? I want her! I need Samus Arean!"_

"_Marth tell me what you desire! What do you want me to do" _She asked him while slightly speeding the pace of her work

"_Oh god Samus good faster!" He groaned_

"_You don't sound confident with answer. Now say it like you means it" She replied slyly while going even faster_

"_S-SAMUS FASTER! BEFORE. . . .BEFORE-_

He could finish the sentence before he gave in to her work. After he came onto Samus's hand, he could help but blush but to see that she was happy instead of disgusted made him crack a smile.

"_Looks like someone enjoyed my treatment"_ she said while liking the cum of her hand

"_Yes I really did . . . but there's a problem. . . ." _He said devilishly

"_A problem? What's wrong?" _She asked him

It wasn't like him to act seductive or devilish but thanks to Samus he was more than excited to let this new side of him out to play.

"_The problem is you my dear. . ." _He growled as he pushed her back down on the bed

"_You're so damn gorgeous! It's making me crazy right now!" _He purredin her ear

"_Like I said before Marth, tell me what you desire" _She smiled facing his face nose to nose

"_I desire your touch. . ." _He said while massaging her breast _"I desire your taste. . ." _He said while roughly kissing her then sucking her nipples one by one _"I desire you Samus. . .I need you now!"_ He groaned in protest

"_Then what are you waiting for? I want you inside of me Marth!" _She complained in between kisses "_Make me a woman . . . your woman!" _

He happily obliged to her plead by letting his manhood go inside her womanhood. She grid her teeth trying to hold back the scream that arose from her throat. She felt the pain and pleasure of having Marth inside of her as he began to move in an inside-outside motion. Their breathing was almost in unison as Marth began to press up against Samus's body almost hugging her and resting his forehead on her breast. Samus was moaning like crazy yelling and panting his name in a pattern;

"_M-Marth. . . .Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" _

He increased his speed and grabs her hand;

"_I know. . . .Neither can ... But you're too beautiful to give up this easily. . ." _He panted

She was at her breaking point she tried to move and resist but Marth's overpowering strength kept her pinned to the bed.

"_M-MARTH! I GOING TO CUM!" _She screamed

"_SAMUS! ME TOO!" _He replied

After a few minutes went passed, Samus was cuddled next to Marth who was nuzzling at her blonde hair. It was official now that Marth and Samus were no longer virgins and they both just laid there staring out the window at the crescent moon which lit up the room with a small light.

"_Marth tonight was truly wonderful. I'm so glad I got to spend it with you" _She said softly

"_Yeah. I'm glad too, just think; now we can have every night like this if you want." _He replied

"_I'd like that" _She said

The end


	4. Chapter 3

_It's me again the narrator! Now that you got an idea of how they met, now allow me to tell you how Ness came into the world (pregnancy of cores)_

* * *

Episode3: Recognition

2 weeks had past since the graduation party and our favorite couple was still going on about their wedding plan.

"So, is it really neccesary to invite everyone to the wedding?" Samus asked

"Truthfully no, however it's like the saying goes; _"You tell one person it's like telling on thousand"_ Marth explain

"Oh I get it. . ." She said while playing with her long blonde hair in sadness

"Are you ok? You look pale and you're not as cheery like you usually are." He worried

"I'm fine; I'm just tired that's all." She said in a weak and trying to get up

Still concerned about his engaged girlfriend, Marth insisted on taking her to the doctor. On the way to the clinic, her sluggish behavior got worse by the minute; soon she became extremely drozesy, lost all interests of doing anything, and burst out crying for no apparent reason at random times. Thankfully when they reached the clinic, the doctor was available to see Samus.

"My, my, my~" Dr. Mario began "What seems to be the problem Ms. Samus?" He asked

"My body is short-circuiting. . ." She said in a very moody voice

"Short-circuiting? When did that happen" he puzzled

"A few days after my graduation party." She whined

Dr. Mario scratched his head then gave a sly smile and went towards his cabinet "So I see. . . Don't worry I know just the thing" he realized

Soon the he got out a needle and vile of mystery fluid. Samus looked worried as he began to spread tiny drops of the liquid on her arm.

"Ok this wont hurt a bit." He said

The injected needle was soon filled with Samus's blood. Then he pulled out a medical tool that look like a ruler; only with a clear side and two buttons that flashed back and forth between positive and negative. Dr. Mario placed a droplet of her blood on the clear part and watch as the two battens flashed rapidly. Finally after a minute has past the flashing stopped and only one button stayed blinking. _It was the positive._ Dr. Mario gave a light chuckled

"Dear Samus, your body wasn't short-circuiting at all. Humans can't do that!" He laughed

"Well. . . .What's wrong?" She asked

'Nothing! You're pregnant!" He cheered

Samus looked at Dr. Mario as if he was the messenger of death. She looked at the tool for herself and was extremely baffled.

"S-S-Seriously?" She stuttered

"Absolutely! I can't wait to see you again within nine months" He replied

"Terrific. . ." She complained

Later that day Marth was relieved to know that Samus was ok, however she didn't get around telling him the _other _half.

"_I hope he understands" _she thought "Marth? Do you remember what Dr. Mario told you?" She stammered

"Yeah he said that you were fine and healthy. Why do you asked?" He replied

"-Its nothing forget I asked" She explained

"Are you sure? You've been acting rather nervously after you got out of the clinic." He asked with concern

"Y-YEAH! OF CORSE. . . .I JUST NEED TO GET SOME REST THAT'S ALL" She laughed nervously _"Damn it! I missed my chance! Come on, you have to tell him" _She thought

"Well alright, but if there is just feel free to tell me" He assured

Samus started blushing light pink on her cheeks. She remembered why she's getting married to Marth; because he was kind and understanding.

"Marth wait there is something else that happened when I talked to the doctor. . ." She spatted out

"Something else? Like what?" He asked

"_Well here goes something!" She thought _" We. . .I. . .am . . ." she stuttered

"You're what?" He asked

"_I'm pregnant"_

well that was chapter 3! sorry I just had to leave a ciffy


	5. Chapter 4

So its been awhile since "ive uploaded anything so I figure Id start back up again just for good sake and intentions.

* * *

Chapter 4: Recognition

_Where last left at, Marth finally found the answer to Samus's odd behavior_

"You're what?" He ask

"…I'm pregnant…" she answered

There was an eerie awkward silence between them for a good minute or so, but then Samus finally manage to croak out something

"What are we going to do?" She worried

He gave a light sigh "Let's go for a walk"

They walk through the park on their way home not say a single word to each other. Samus was afraid to speak because it might make the situation worse: it's bad enough they now have a child on the way. And as for Marth being the sensitive prince he was, he was also afraid to speak, but not for what Samus might say or think, but of what to say and how to say it: He didn't realize how fast things were progressing in his life and now its got him and his fiancé in a death grip. He didn't mean any harm but to him walk to the apartment might help sort out the proper things to say.

When they got their, he took off his jacket and turned to see his beloved

"You're really pregnant?" He asked in astonishment

"Yes Marth, the test couldn't have been more positive." She replied in a weak tone

Shock by her answer, this got Marth worried as he now began to see I said of her he's never seen before

"Samus what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!" She answered trying to hold back tears

"No Samus there is something, and I love you too much to see you unhappy" He said

Although she had her back to him the entire time, He could still see the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you so upset?" He worried

"I'm not I'm fine!" She said while still trying to hold back the tears

Now it was becoming obvious to the gentleman: She was fighting a losing battle against her own emotions and she doesn't want him to see her like that. However that action alone only brought on his love even more towards her as he walked up behind her and hugged her dearly.

"It's ok…" He said in a soft voice

"No its not…" she managed to say

"Yes it is! I don't hate you for being pregnant! I told you from the very start that I love with all my heart!" He said

Samus was token back by his words and just looked at him even though the tears kept coming and striking her face

"You don't need to be sad nor guilty anymore… Things like this happen, well just have to own up to the mistake that's all..." He said while whipping her tears away

She smiled softy and nuzzled closer to him

"So for now, the wedding can wait. I want to make sure that the both of you are happy first" he said while resting a hand on her lower abdomen

* * *

Wow I didnt realize how short it was... but not to worry I will be sending more chapters your way dont for get to comment ^^


End file.
